Mobile devices such as smartphones have become ubiquitous. Popular applications such as Instagram® allow users to share and view photos via their mobile devices. Users often want to view a large number of photos on their devices quickly, by scrolling through the images. However, mobile devices currently tend to have limited amounts of memory, which can lead to performance issues. When a user attempts to view tens or even hundreds of photos using a mobile device, the processing time required can prevent photos from being displayed instantaneously. For example, on Android™ operating system-based smartphones, the operating system will only maintain a few most recently accessed images in memory, and evict older image bitmaps from memory as a part of the memory management scheme. The evicted bitmaps would need to be reprocessed and loaded back into memory when needed, resulting in a jittery display of images when the user scrolls through the images. Better management and display of images is needed to provide a more satisfying user experience when scrolling through photos.